Cartoons Represented
With Character in FusionFall Toonami Toonami, unlike the other representations, is a programming block that airs more action-animation oriented shows. It is currently Cartoon Network's longest running programming block lasting for over 11 years. TOM's 3rd form (TOM 3) is set to appear as one of the new NPC's that will be previewed at the Birthday Bash. Dexter's Laboratory Dexter's Laboratory is the stories of Dexter, a boy genius, in his everyday life of science persuing continous experimentation in his secret laboratory behind a bookshelf in his bedroom. That is untill her sister Dee Dee appears to wreck any advance he has made. Dexter has a rival named Mandark, another genius that might surpass his intelect but out of jealousy, can't manage to succed more than Dexter does. In FusionFall, Dexter's Laboratory includes 4 characters, as well as Genius Grove an area in which Dexter's house exists right in front of Mandark's House which has been converted into an Infected Zone. The Dexbots and Mandroids may be new models of the robots that appeared in the series. Along with the Powerpuff girls, they showed the most aging in between the series and FusionFall. Major Glory is set to appear as one of the new NPC's that will be previewed at the Birthday Bash. Johnny Bravo Johnny Bravo follows the character of the same name during his failed attempts of going out with beautiful girls. His image of macho makes nothing else than repulsing the possible relationships since he lives with his mother Bunny, is constantly annoyed by his neighbor Suzy and hangs most of the time with Carl at Pop's Moon. In FusionFall, Johnny Bravo inspires Bravo Beach as well as having his image in some walls and advertisements. There are also some items related to the series. Johnny Bravo is set to appear as one of the new NPC's that will be previewed at the Birthday Bash The Powerpuff Girls The Powerpuff Girls about three little girls in kindergarten who have superpowers. Blossom, Buttercup and Bubbles were created when one of Professor Utonium's experiments with sugar, spice and everything nice was sabotaged by Mojo Jojo and while the monkey was also mutated by the exposure to Chemical X the girls vowed their existence to defend the city of Townsville from evil creatures. Later a series call Powerpuff Girls Z was released in Japan, which was a more magical girl genre based spin on the series. The appearance of the girls is similar to that of the Anime, such as their ages and Buttercup's future white belt. In FusionFall, The Powerpuff Girls are now 16 years old and the series includes 10 characters: the heroines, the professor, the Mayor and major antagonists Him, Mojo Jojo, Princess Morbucks, Fuzzy Lumkins and the Gangreen Gang leader, Ace. Many areas are based off of the show including Pokey Oaks, Townsville Center, Townsville Park, City Hall, Mojo's Volcano and is the the inspiration for Morbucks Towers. You can see their house in Pokey Oaks south. There is also a fountain in Townsville Park that has a statue of Ms.Bellum. They along with Dexter's Laboratory characters showed the most aging between the series and Fusionfall. Monkey Minions of Mojo Jojo are found in every region, with the Monkey Skyway system in place to help move players. Ed, Edd n Eddy Ed, Edd n Eddy series revolves around three preadolescent boys: Ed, who is slow-witted and often speaks in non sequiturs but is immensly strong; Edd, usually called "Double D", who is rather intelligent and polite, if high-strung and weak; and Eddy, who is the avaricious 'leader' of the trio and very stuck up and lazy. Collectively known as "the Eds," the three hang around in a suburban Cul-De-Sac. Led by Eddy, the Eds scheme to make money off their peers, but their plans usually fail, leaving them in various predicaments. In FusionFall, Ed, Edd n Eddy include 6 characters, apart from the titular 3 the Kanker sisters (May, Lee and Marie) appear. The town of Peach Creek where the Cul-De-Sac is also one of the first destinations, as well as construction area Peach Creek Estates, Urban Rangers appear in several areas in the Suburbs and the wilds as well. Courage the Cowardly Dog Courage the Cowardly Dog revolves around the exploits of Courage, a small, fuchsia dog who, despite his name, is afraid of the most mundane things. His fears are normally justified, however, as Eustace, Muriel, and Courage are constantly attacked by (or running into) various monsters, aliens, villains, curses, experiments, natural disasters, and other forms of peril that Courage must face to protect Muriel, and occasionally Eustace. In FusionFall, Courage the Cowardly Dog includes the titular character, who can be found in Nowhere in the past. Also two groups from his show can be located in various parts of the Wilds, underground and Downtown, the Mutant Eggplants and the Chickens from Outer Space. Samurai Jack Samurai Jack tells the story of Jack, a samurai sent to a future in which his archnemesis Aku reins supreme. Being an all evil entity, Aku submerges the world into misery and darkness, and only Jack by means of returning to the past can stop all this from happening. During his journey he meets an ally in The Scotsman and a powerfull opponent in Aku's most powerful minion Demongo. In FusionFall, Samurai Jack includes 3 characters: Jack, the Scotsman and Demongo. The Grim Adventures of Billy & Mandy / Evil Con Carne The Grim Adventures of Billy & Mandy are the antics of idiotic Billy and evil Mandy, two little children who managed to force Grim into being their best friend for all eternity, which includes doing chores and lending them all kind of magical artifacts that end up backfiring and causing major damage to time and space. Evil Con Carne is about a rich, handsome man named Hector Con Carne, who was destroyed by an explosion. His brain and stomach were preserved in a container and installed on to the bear, Boskov. In FusionFall, The Grim Adventures of Billy & Mandy includes now 5 characters, the 3 titulars as well as Hoss Delgado, a hunter of paranormal creatures, and Dracula. Endsville is featured as an area. Nuclear Plant, Eternal Meadows, and Eternal Vistas are also based off of the show. It is confirmed that Jeff the Spider is set to appear as one of the new NPC's that will be previewed at the Birthday Bash. Evil Con Carne has items relating to the show like Hector's brain and the chain of Evil Con Carne Weapons Depots across the Suburbs and Downtown. There are also a few stores in the game that has the Evil Con Carne logo with a picture of Hector's brain next to it. Codename: Kids Next Door Codename: Kids Next Door (or KND) focuses around an organization of children under 13 years old that use special technology based on everyday items to battle evil adults that wish to establish a reign of tyranny and deprive kids from any kind of fun or recreational activity. More specifically, the cartoon follows Sector V (as in V, not the roman number for 5), the leader Numbuh One, expert pilot and inventor Numbuh Two, diversionary tactics Numbuh Three, hand-to-hand combat master Numbuh Four, and spy Numbuh Five. In FusionFall, Codename: Kids Next Door includes 8 characters, Sector V team as well as archnemesis Father, Candy pirate Stickybeard, and soggy villain Toiletnator. Sector V is the very first area to explore in both the Future and the Past, Candy Cove with the Sweet Revenge comes later, and KND operatives are found in all four regions, some operationg SCAMPERS for travel. Players working for Ben can get a KND Uniform, and dozens of weapons such as the S.P.I.C.E.R, the T.H.U.M.P.E.R and the S.H.A.V.E.R.A.M.A are also obtainable. Megas XLR Megas XLR sets the world of the future in an intergalactic war in which the Earth must be defended by a gigantic robot. Accidentally, said gigantic robot ends up being sent to the wrong point in time and falls in the hands of Coop. With best friend Jamie and Kiva, a soldier from the future sent to retrieve the robot, Coop must defend the robot from being taken by the wrong hands. In FusionFall, Megas XLR includes only Coop. Goat's Junk Yard is one of the areas to explore and even the giant robot Megas is a plataform structure inside, Megas being covered in Fusion Matter to keep him from helping fight off Fuse. Foster's Home for Imaginary Friends Foster's Home for Imaginary Friends is set in a world in which the imaginary friends children think of are brought to life. However, as the children get older and mature, they outgrow these friends. Foster's Home for Imaginary Friends exists to house these wayward friends, hopefully giving them homes with other children who cannot imagine a friend of their own. The series follows Mac and Bloo, a boy and his imaginary friend who refused to separate from each other and strike a deal with Madame Foster that as long as Mac continues to see Bloo every day he won't be put up for adoption. In FusionFall, Foster's Home for Imaginary Friends includes 8 characters: Bloo, Mac, friendly inhabitants of the house Wilt, Coco, and Eduardo, caretaker Frankie, house administrator Mr. Herriman, and Mac's next door neighbor's crazy Imaginary Friend (who in the series finale, moves into Fosters), Cheese. Foster's Home is an area of the world where the mansion stands, but it is destroyed in the Future. Fosters Home is so far the only show with non generic characters found in all four regions. The Life and Times of Juniper Lee The Life and Times of Juniper Lee centers on the life of a pre-teen girl, named Juniper Lee, who lives in Orchid Bay City. Based on Winick's adopted hometown of San Francisco, California, the city is a hub for magical activity and is filled with various demons, both good and evil. The magic and human worlds have been separated by a magical barrier, preventing ordinary humans from seeing any magic-related events or the creatures related to them. Juniper has recently been made the new Te Xuan Ze, which gives her the responsibility of maintaining the balance between the human and magic worlds. To accomplish her task, she has been magically enhanced, making her far stronger and faster than ordinary humans. She can also use various kinds of magic to assist her. Maintaining the balance often interferes with her personal life, including her schoolwork and her social life, but she always manages to keep everything flowing. The show has a fairly campy and light-hearted take on the genre, often makes fun of itself, and rarely seems to take itself seriously. In Fusion Fall, Juniper Lee appears in the game. In the past there is an area named Orchid Bay. Also there's a statue in the Forgotten Falls that has Juniper Lee's T-shirt symbol on the chest, glowing red. This is suspected to be a Te Xuan Ze. Juniper Lee herself is in Nowhere. Ben 10, Ben 10: Alien Force, & Ben 10: Evolutions Ben 10 is the story of Ben Tennyson, an ordinary boy who aquires a powerful alien device, the Omnitrix, and aquires the power of modifying his DNA to that of many aliens that the watch contains starting with only 10. During his summer vacation with grandfather Max and cousin Gwen he discovers that aliens live among us and stops an invasion plan from Vilgax with the help of his granfather's old organization "The Plumbers". Alien Force features Ben, 5 years after the end of the original series, when his Omnitrix has "recalibrated", unlocking 10 more aliens at the cost of his old ones, his cousin can use magic/alien powers with more dexterity and both are joined by former enemy Kevin to look for the missing Grandpa Max. Evolutions will feature 16-year-old Ben with his secret revealed to the entire world. With a new Omnitrix and new set of aliens, Ben is now a famous superhero around the world who kids love and adults distrust. In FusionFall, Ben 10 includes 7 characters: the future versions of Ben, Gwen, Max and Kevin, Vilgax, magician Hex and Tetrax, an alien of the Petrosapien specie. Plumbers and SACT agents are found across all the world regions, and Ben will give the player a Plumber outfit and Edd a SACT outfit. Recently, there has been a "Nano Face-Off" in which players vote for the next Ben 10 Nano in the first expansion pack. The winning alien is Alien X, who is a Celestialsapien. It is unknown if any Ben 10 characters in the game will have their models changed to match their (if any) Evolutions look and if Vilgax's model will be updated to his Alien Force look. Echo Echo, Alien X, and Ship are set to appear as some of the new NPC's that will be previewed at the Birthday Bash. Chowder Chowder is about a young child named Chowder, apprentice to a chef named, Mung Daal, who owns a catering company serving the citizens of Marzipan City. A common element of the show is that the characters are named after foods or type of food. Other characters in the show are Truffles, wife of Mung, Shnitzel, assistant to Mung, Gazpacho, a local storekeeper, Panini, apprectice of Mung's rival, and Endive, Mung's arch-nemesis. Chowder has been recently added to the Christmas and New Year's event. Many items like Chowder's Hat are obtainable in this game. In some signs like in Goat's Junk Yard it shows Mung Daal. There's also a Schnitzel Tee. Also there are Truffles hats , glasses, and there's possibly putting a Chowder nano in the next expansion, as a Chowder nano image was found among the hidden nanos. There is also three vehicles called the 'Kimchi cloud', 'Knish Krinkle' and 'Knishmas Kimchi Cloud'. The Knish Krinkle vehicle can be bought in both the Future and Past by HOLO suit shopkeepers. Chowder is returning, and Schnitzel is set to appear as one of the new NPC's that will be previewed at the Birthday Bash. The Marvelous Misadventures of Flapjack The Marvelous Misadventures of Flapjack follows the misadventures of Flapjack, a young child sailor who wishes to become a great adventurer. He follows and lives with Captain K'nuckles, who Flapjack claims is the greatest adventurer in the world. One of their main goals is to find the rumored Candy Island. The shows usually takes place on Stormalong Harbor. If not, the two adventurers usually travel the seven seas inside the mouth or on top their talking whale, Bubbie. Other characters include Peppermint Larry, the owner of the Candy Barrel, Doctor Barber, Stormalong's creapy doctor and barber who's mother lives in/is a drawer, and the Dock Hag, a strict and frightening woman enforcing the law of Stormalong Harbor. There is a K'nuckles Tee and a New Flapjack bubblehead from the Spring Fling Event. In one of the newer level 27 missions Stormalong Harbor is mentioned. The Flapjack bubblehead was released later in the game as a prize in the High Score weekends along with the Schnitzel and Echo Echo bubbleheads. Flapjack and Candy Wife are set to appear as some of the new NPC's that will be previewed at the Birthday Bash. The Secret Saturdays The Secret Saturdays follows a family of cryptozoologists who work to keep the cryptids hidden for the protection of mankind and the creatures themselves. The Saturdays travel the world in a high-tech blimp searching for cryptids to study and fending off villains like V.V. Argost. There are a number of items relating to the Saturdays including the Popobawa Pal backpack, Zak and Fiskerton bubbleheads, Secret Scientist Hoverboard, Zak Saturday Shirt, and the Zak Skate Shirt (only reason it is connected is because it has "Zak" in its name and "Cryptid" in its description). Argost had been added for the Thanksgiving 2009 event. Argost will be returning and Zak, Doc, Drew, Fiskerton, and Zon are set to appear as some of the new NPC's that will be previewed at the Birthday Bash. With Other Representations in FusionFall Cow and Chicken / I.M. Weasel Cow and Chicken are adoptive siblings constantly getting into strange misadventures. Their show contains a mini seiries called "I.M. Weasel." The cartoon is represented by a building sign showing cow and chicken's cousin, "Boneless Chicken". Additionally, there are two items named I.R. Baboon Shorts and Super Cow Tee. Time Squad Time Squad is a series following the adventures of Officer Buck Tudrussel, Larry 3000 the Robot and Otto, the orphan boy from the past, as they travel through time to make sure the timeline of history remains in balance and make sure that nothing happens to change or affect the future. They deal with famous people like Thomas Edison, Napoleon, Houdini and other historical figures in their missions and arrest those who dare threaten the timeline. Among all the characters, only the head of Larry 3000 appears in FusionFall. His head is found in the junk of the Goat's Junkyard infected zone in the future. It is a mission by Mandark to find the head of Larry as it may help repair the time machine. In fact, when the player departs to the past after playing this mission, Larry's head can be seen floating amongst the other heroes. There is also an item called Time Squad Shorts. Camp Lazlo Camp Lazlo follows the adventures of a Brazillian spidermonkey named Lazlo and his friends, an Indian elephant named Raj and a Pygmy Albino Rhino named Clam and their misadventures through summer camp. In the game, locations from the show, namely Camp Kidney, Prickly Pines, Mount Blackhead, Acorn Flats, Pimpleback Mountains, and Leaky Lake, are explorable. The redesigns for Lazlo and the gang didn't come out right so they were scrapped from the game. They may however try again. My Gym Partner's a Monkey My Gym Partner's a Monkey follows the stories of Adam Lyon, a human kid who transfered to Charles Darwin Middle School, a school for animals from the local zoo, because of an error due to his last name being "Lion". He meets and becomes best friends with Jacob P. "Jake" Spidermonkey along with a snake named Slips, a gorilla named Windsor, a toucan named Loupe, and a giraffe named Ingrid. Charles Darwin Middle School is an infected zone in Habitat Homes. Spencer Spidermonkey, a Monkey Minion at Camp Kidney, mentions he is the cousin of Jake Spidermonkey. Class of 3000 Class of 3000 follows the stories of Sunny Bridges, a music superstar, as a music teacher along with his students, Lil'D, Tamika, Kam (Kameron),Kim (Kimberly), Philly Phil (Philip), Eddy (Edward), and Madison. The shows takes place at Westley School of Performing Arts in Atlanta, Georgia. Marquee Row is a playable area based off the show, with an Infected Zone named Sunny Bridges Auditorium. No current representation at all Mike, Lu & Og Whatever Happened to Robot Jones? Sheep in the Big City Squirrel Boy Adventure Time with Finn and Jake Sym-Bionic Titan Generator Rex Regular Show Horrorbots Hannah Barbera Hannah Barbera cartoons are mostly under half ownership with Cartoon Network. They are the most probable cartoons that the Fusion Fall Team will even consider to add to the game as a 3rd party. Currently, the Fusion Fall Team can only give minor cameos and minor references to the shows. One cameo in the game is that the totems Gwen sends you to have 6 carvings of Hannah Barbera characters. Cartoons in this Category include the Flinstones, Scooby Doo and Yogi Shows that will NEVER be in Fusion Fall We know you share your love for these shows, but the following shows are not owned by Cartoon Network which means they will never be Fusion Fall, unless the owners ask Cartoon Network themselves to include them, which is still a very low chance. 6Teen 6Teen is property of Teletoon Atomic Betty Atomic Betty is property of Teletoon. Bakugan Bakugan is property of TV Tokyo Batman: The Brave and the Bold Batman: The Brave and the Bold is property of DC Comics Chaotic Chaotic is property of Chaotic of America Chop Socky Chooks Chop Socky Chooks '''is a property of Aardman Code Lyoko '''Code Lyoko is property of MoonScoop and Taffy Entertaiment George of the Jungle George of the Jungle is property of Teletoon Hi Hi Puffy Ami Yumi Show Hi Hi Puffy Ami Yumi now belongs to the actual Ami and Yumi. Johnny Test Johnny Test '''is property of Teletoon Justice League & Justice League Unlimited '''Justice League series is property of DC Comics Naruto Naruto is property of TY Tokyo. Pokemon Pokemon is property of Nintendo Robotboy Robotboy is property of France 3 Star Wars: The Clone Wars Star Wars franchise is property of George Lucas Static Shock Static Shock is property of DC Comics Stoked Stoked is property of Teletoon Storm Hawks Storm Hawks is property of YTV Teen Titans Teen Titans is property of DC Comics Transformers: Animated Transformers franchise was property of Marvel. Now Hasbro owns it. Total Drama Island & Total Drama Action Total Drama Island and Total Drama Action are property of Teletoon Totally Spies Totally Spies is property of Marathon Production Yu-Gi-Oh, Yu-Gi-Oh GX, & Yu-Gi-Oh 5Ds Yu-Gi-Oh franchise is property of TV Tokyo and Konami Xiaolin Showdown Xiaolin Showdown is property of Warner Brothers